The present invention relates to a disposable thermoplastic tray for medical use which requires neither a cleaning operation nor sterilization treatment.
It has been typical hitherto that a tray used for keeping liquid medicines and medical instruments for a medical treatment therein is generally made of stainless steel or heat resisting synthetic resin. The conventional stainless steel tray is either sterilized by boiling immediately before its actual use or removed from a safe-keeping shelf in which it has been kept in a sterilized condition, and then put into medical use such as placing medicine bottles and sterilized medical instruments thereon.
However, the conventional tray described above is difficult to use since it must undergo sterilization by boiling, which is a troublesome and time-consuming process, each time it is used or a special facility has to be provided for keeping it sterile for later use. Also, there exists a sanitary problem in using the conventional tray in that it is possible for saliva or blood of other patients to get accidentally mixed up in the liquid medicines carried in the tray. Furthermore, in view of the more recent belief that one may be able to contract AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficient Syndrome) when receiving dental treatment or the like, it is very important to sanitize more thoroughly reusable articles or use disposable articles. Further, it is important to give a patient the impression that the medicine bottles and instruments used in medical treatment are all perfectly clean so that the patient is relieved of any possible psychological fear of getting infected with such a disease during the treatment.